The PC Runns For President
by DylanMarvilWannabe23
Summary: Info all inside! R&R puhlease! Hope u all luv it! Rated K for slight launguage. And my former name was DylanMarvilWannabe23!
1. The PC Runns For President

**The Clique is... running for President?**

**Massie Bock: **With Kristen running for president, agianst _her_ she is stuck in a Clique world of kaos! Will she let a little competition ruin a life long friendship? Or will she take the fall? As if!

**Kristen Gregory: **Has the nerve to campete agianst Massie Block? Can she win the elction?

**Dylan Marvil: **Is running Kristen's campaign for president. Will she lose Massie's friendship? Not to mention Leesh.

**Alicia Rivera: **Is helping Massie with her campaign as student body president. After all, she is the gossip queen.

**Claire Lyons: **Ehmagawd! She's not taking Kristen or Massie's side, but Layne's! Ugh! That LBR has something coming to her and Layne.

**The Clique... the only thing harder than getting in is staying in.**


	2. Massie Block?

**A/N:** **I'm so sorry it's so short, but I'm gonna totally post the next chapter right away! R&R&enjoy!**

OCD

History

10:21p.m.

October 5th

"Massie Block?" Ms. Degarto said.

Massie looked up from her perfect nails, she was daydreaming about Derrington, agian.

"Present," she chimed.

All of the LBRs began to snicker and giggle.

"Ms. Block, that would be correct if we were taking attendence. But I was asking you a question." Ms. Degarto said.

"Oh, yes," Massie smugged.

"Do you even _know_ what the question was?" Ms. Degarto asked.

"Given," Masie said countinuing filing her nails.

"Okay then, who is it then?"

"Who is what?"

"The person you choose who would be best for the job."

"Me of course,"

"Okay then, who seconds that nomination?"

"What?"

"I do!" Jamie, a major LBR yelled out.

"Me too!" Charlie called.

"Then it's settled, Massie Block is running for class president!" Ms. Degarto sang.

"_What?_"


	3. Competition

OCD

Hallways

12:04p.m.

October 5th

Kristen Gregory skipped down the hallways of OCD with pride. She did a quick jump in the air and clicked her Prada heels together. She couldn't have been happier if Brad Pitt has just given her a rose. She had a giant smile plastered on her face as she passed A-lister's, B-lister's, and LBR's. Five people in her English class (Erin, Dolly, Grace, Penny, and _Dylan_) had nominated her to be class president! She had wanted to do this in eighth grade so badly. She felt happy and giddy knowing she had this election in the bag.

Just as she was about to go to the Café', Massie ran into her.

"Kristen, OMG! I just got-" Massie began.

"Massie, I have some great news!" Kristen interrupted, "I just got nominated class president!"

"That's so funny, so did I," Massie chuckled.

"_What?_" Kristen screeched.

Kristen's dream of ruling the school counsel of eighth grade suddenly clattered into a million pieces. Her determination, dreams, and hopes, gone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kristen, I'll just drop out." Massie giggled.

Kristen's face lit up as her dreams came back to life.

"Massie, that's so great! Thank you, besides; I know more about student counseling than you do." Kristen smiled.

Massie piercing hazel eyes formed a glare that hit Kristen like a knife. She suddenly realized she had just said the wrong thing.

"Are you saying I can't run student counsel?" Massie glared.

"No, no, I'm just saying-" Kristen began before Massie cut her off.

"You're just saying you want to rule the school! Well _for-get_ it! Because _I'm_ not only running in the election, but I'm going to win!" Massie screamed.

Kristen opened her mouth to respond, but got cut off, again.

"And another, Kriz-ten, you are _out _of the Pretty Committee!" Massie hissed.

Kristen let out a gasp before Massie stomped into the Café'.

"Oh no," Kristen mumbled to herself.

**So what did you think? Hope u loved it! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was having writers block. -Venus**


	4. War

OCD

Café'

12:08p.m.

October 5th

Dylan Marvil walked into the Café', but something didn't seem right. Massie was sitting at their usual table, but her lips were pursed and her hazel eyes formed and evil glare. Kristen was sitting at an empty table by herself. Her aqua eyes were glassy as she looked at the binder on the table. Alicia was sitting next to Massie with one tanned arm around her. But her eyes glared at Kristen with disgust. Claire, poor, poor Claire, was in between the two tables and trying to make up her mind where to sit Layne walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. Claire smiled and nodded. Layne whispered something else, and then the two walked to Layne's table.

"Kristen?" Dylan questioned looking at her friend with a green eyed gaze.

"What?" Kristen whimpered.

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

Kristen told her everything about the class election and the argument. Giving every detail great description.

"Wow," was all Dylan could say.

"I feel awful," Kristen whined.

"Well you shouldn't, Massie is being a major female dog." Dylan smiled.

Kristen's scrunched up face suddenly became big and bright.

"Come on, let's get some lunch." Dylan said walking over to the lunch area.

"Dylan!" Alicia called for Dylan.

"We saved you a seat," Massie smiled.

"No thanks," Dylan politely declined.

"Why?" Alicia spat.

"_I'm _hanging with Kris. Got a problem with that?" Dylan retorted.

"Actually, I do," Massie glared.

"I quit the PC!" Dylan yelped.

Massie, Kristen, and Alicia gasped.

"Me too!" a peppy voice piped.

"Ugh! Kuh-laire?!" Massie spat.

Claire Lyons was holding a flyer that said VOTE FOR LAYNE in block letters.

"You're voting for that LBR?" Alicia asked.

"No, I'm her campaign manager!" Claire smirked.

Everyone gasped, again.

"Layne will win!" Claire declared.

"Kristen will!" Dylan protested.

"Massie will beat you all!" Alicia screamed.

All five girls walked their separate ways.


	5. Begging For VotesHair Scare

OCD

Front of the School

8:12 a.m.

October 6th

Massie slipped her manicured foot out of the Block's brand new corvette her mom just bought. Alicia, instead of carpooling, was planning to meet her in the Café' for a quick bagel and a run over of their campaign. Ian drove away, leaving Massie to walk into the school. She checked the time on her Roxy watch, 8:12. She had seven minutes to meet Alicia in the Café', thirty minutes to discuss the campaign plan, and ten minutes to get to her homeroom. She unzipped her red Gucci purse and fished out her digital camera. She planned to take a couple of snap shots in the Café' for some poster's. She wore her red vertical stripped white collar tee, a red Marc by Marc Jacobs vest, Fred Flare black capris, red Dior shoes, and the new Gabbana sunglasses.

Her brunette hair was curled and pinned back. While she walked on the steps up to the front of the school she could hear something besides the clacking of her Dior shoes on the stone pavement. It sounded like a little voice crying out something as loud as it could. But as she got closer and closer to the little voice she realized it wasn't so little. It was, for a fact, Dylan. Walking across the pavement with her new Oakley shoes.

"One, two, three, four, who are we voting for? Come and listen, our new president will be Kristen!" Dylan cried out marching in a circle in the front of the door.

She carried a sign that had a picture of Kristen on it saying in bold blue letters: LET KRISTEN RULE OUR SCHOOL!

"What do you think you're doing?" Massie hissed to the red head.

"Trying to get the voter's voting." Dylan smirked.

"Whatevs," Massie held up her hand to show how much she _didn't _care, "I've got an election to win."

"So do I," Dylan said, and began chanting again.

Massie grunted and stomped inside the school building. She saw Alicia in the Café' at their usual table. Without a word she dropped her purse on the table and sat in the other chair.

"Did you see Dylan outside?" Alicia asked, there was a trace of worry in her voice.

"Yes, but it is _so _no big. Do you know how im-mature she's being? She's praticly begging for votes, while people will be begging to vote for us." Massie said, keeping her confidence high and with pride.

"I totally agree, did you bring your camera?" Alicia asked.

"Given," Massie smiled and layed the camera on the glossy table.

"Are you sure this will work?" a doubtful Claire asked a confident Layne.

"Duh, if I show people how much of a risk taker I am, they'll totally vote for me." Layne explained agian.

"But why can't _you _do it?"

"Because I need to look somewhat descent come election day."

"Won't it grow back by then?!"

"Probably not," Layne picked up the scissors toward Claire's head.

"LAYNE!"

But before she could stop her, Layne chopped off all of Claire's blond hair, with her eyes closed. When she opened them, Claire's gorgeous blond hair was crocked and uneven.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie's voice screeched.

Massie walked into Claire's room to find a pair of scissors in Layne's hand and Claire's bond hair gone.

"KUH-LAIRE, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Layne cut my hair." Claire explained.

"That was stupid," Massie said.

"Massie, what are you doing here?" Layne hissed.

"I was here to ask Claire if she wanted to join my campaign for the election, but at this sight, I can see she has already destroyed herself before I could save her." Massie said.

"Mass, save me!" Claire mouthed when Layne looked away to put down the scissors.

Massie nodded and came to the rescue.

"Layne, can I ask you something?" Massie asked.

"What?" Layne grunted.

"Can you give me tips on how to win the campaign?"

Layne and Claire both gaped at Massie.

"What?"

"Could. You.-"

"I heard you, liar." Layne hissed.

"Layne, I need Claire!" Massie blurted out.

"WHAT?!"

"You have Meena and Heather, but all I have is Alicia." Massie begged.

"Please?" Claire pleaded.

"Fine, my work here is done. No one will vote for Massie with your hair like that." Layne laughed, and left.

Claire couldn't believe it, was Layne just using her? Did she know Claire would go back to Massie? Did she know that she would be savotaged with rady redicuolus hair like that? Massie answered the questions by nodding, as if she could read Claire's scared and confused mind. She knew, and that's why Massie came. She came to rescue Claire, before Layne did any permanant damge. But unfourtnely, she was just momments too late. Luckily, Claire could get a scheduled appointment by Massie's newwst personal hair dresser, Piar', to fix this mess. Or most of it.


End file.
